Spottedleaf
Spottedleaf is a beautiful, slender, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coatRevealed in Into the Wild, Allegiances, a white muzzleRevealed in ''The Sight, page 32, white paws, a white chestRevealed in ''Moonrise, page 169, a black-tipped tail, and amber eyesRevealed in Into the Wild, page 112. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the otherRevealed in The Sight, page 32. She also has a light brown tabby striped tail. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Spottedleaf was the medicine cat of ThunderClan, and she receives a prophecy that stated, "Fire alone can save our Clan." She tells Bluestar, the Clan leader, about the prophecy, though neither cat understands the prophecy, and Bluestar states that "Fire is an enemy to all Clans!" After Mousefur is hurt after the battle, Spottedleaf tends to her. She is described by Graypaw as a young and attractive cat. :The first time Firepaw sees her, she is tending to the wounded Ravenpaw. She has great courage, teasing Tigerclaw and telling him his apprentice will be in the medicine den. Spottedleaf helps Firepaw a lot with Yellowfang, and starts to show affection for him, while he shows affection back. She later told Firepaw of this prophecy. He does not understand but she tells him to go and refuses to answer his questions. :She later tries to stop Clawface from stealing Frostfur's kits, but is killed by him in the process. Yellowfang was thought to have killed Spottedleaf, until they found Clawface's brown fur under Spottedleaf's claws. Firepaw was devastated, realizing that he loved Spottedleaf. Before he goes to find Yellowfang, he buries his nose in her fur for the last time whispering goodbye. The Clan is devestated by the loss of their medicine cat and wants to find Yellowfang. Tigerclaw, however blames it on Ravenpaw. Firepaw attempts to attack Clawface in the battle for murdering her but Whitestorm tells him to wound, not kill, and sends Clawface away yowling. :Later, Yellowfang is appointed as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan. Fire and Ice :Spottedleaf gives Fireheart the prophecy "Beware a warrior you cannot trust." He misinterprets it that she was talking about Graystripe, who was in love with the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, but it turned out to really be about Tigerclaw, that he could not trust. :When Brokenstar and his rogues were attacking, Clawface attacked Fireheart, but Spottedleaf had been there to guide Fireheart to victory and avenge her death. Clawface was eventually killed by Graystripe. Forest of Secrets :After Tigerclaw is exiled, she told Fireheart in a dream, "StarClan is calling you...do not be afraid." Fireheart thinks it meant he might die soon, but it really meant that he was being called by StarClan to be ThunderClan's new deputy, and that he should not be afraid of his new position. Rising Storm :Spottedleaf comes to Fireheart in a dream, giving him the prophecy, "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep," warning him that even though Tigerclaw seems to have disappeared, he is still a major threat. A Dangerous Path :She appears in one of Fireheart's dreams, along with the medicine cat after her, Yellowfang, and tells Fireheart "This is a place where a battle will not be fought, and blood will not be spilled," convincing Fireheart to travel to WindClan, arranging a peace meeting between ThunderClan and WindClan. :She later appears in another of Fireheart's dreams, with a variation of an earlier prophecy she gave him. This time, the prophecy is, "Beware an enemy who never sleeps," reminding him once more of Tigerclaw. The Darkest Hour :She appears at Firestar's leader ceremony to give him his eighth life, along with the gift of love. She also shows him that she approves of his love for Sandstorm, by saying, "Use it well—give it to all the cats you care for–especially Sandstorm." Later, when Firestar is pondering his decision for deputy, he seeks help from Spottedleaf, so he takes a nap. Spottedleaf affectionately tells him that it is his decision, not StarClan's. Firestar eventually chooses Whitestorm, because of his experience and wisdom, and because Whitestorm always took the warrior code very seriously and never broke a rule. After the battle with BloodClan, Firestar felt Spottedleaf's presence and felt a surge of sadness as if she had died that day instead of several moons before. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She appears in a dream, giving Firestar some information about SkyClan, telling him they did exist. Near the middle of the book, she appeared to both Sandstorm and Firestar to give them burdock roots and showing them she approved of their love, but right before leaving, she whispers to Firestar, "Sometimes, I would give anything for things could have been different," as though wishing that she had not been a medicine cat, but instead, had been Firestar's mate. She then appeared near the end of the book, and gave Leafstar one of her nine lives - "for healing wounds caused by words and rivalry. Use it well for all cats troubled in spirit." Soon after, it was revealed that she was related to Cloudstar, Birdflight, and Tigerstar. In the epilogue, it was said that Firestar and Sandstorm's kit, Leafkit, was named after Leafstar, and possibly after Spottedleaf. Bluestar's Prophecy :She is the daughter of Swiftbreeze and Adderfang, and the littermate of Redkit and Willowkit. She is the younger sister of Patchpelt and Leopardfoot. When Spottedpaw became an apprentice, she first trained as a warrior. Her first mentor was Thrushpelt. Then, when Goosefeather retired, she begged to train as a medicine cat, and eventually did. Her mentor was then Featherwhisker. :Once, when the cats were leaving on a hunting patrol, Spottedpaw comes late, telling them that she was helping Featherwhisker make a poultice. Thrushpelt tells her to stop fussing with herbs and hunt. However, she, happily, becomes a medicine cat. Later, when Featherwhisker dies, she takes over as the ThunderClan medicine cat. :When the present ThunderClan is seen, Spottedleaf is shown tired because of all the sick cats she has been treating. Later, she receives the "Fire will save the Clan" prophecy and tells Bluestar to watch the kittypet with the flame colored coat. In the New Prophecy Series ''Moonrise :Spottedleaf visits Leafpaw in a dream at the Moonstone when Leafpaw asks if she knows where Squirrelpaw was. Spottedleaf replies "Squirrelpaw is in the paws of different warrior ancestors now." and also says "From now on, wherever you walk, I will walk with you. . . ." then fades away as Leafpaw awakes. Spottedleaf proves her words when she saves Leafpaw when Leafpaw was crossing the stepping stones into RiverClan territory to help with an apprentice that had fallen in the river. Luckily, Mistyfoot had dragged Reedpaw out of the water already, and Spottedleaf reminded Leafpaw to use cobwebs for the gash on his shoulder, to get the water out of him, and how to help his wet fur warm and dry quicker. ''Dawn :Spottedleaf came to Squirrelpaw in a dream and led her to where Leafpaw and the other cats were, captured by Twolegs and put in cages. Starlight :When Yellowfang tells StarClan about the "Blood will spill blood" prophecy, Spottedleaf tries to see if Firestar is involved. Bluestar gently tells her that she can't protect him and Spottedleaf responds that she will do everything in her power to protect him. She tells Leafpaw that they have found the right place for the Clans to settle. Spottedleaf also leads Leafpaw (along with Sorreltail) to the Moonpool, a place where medicine cats and leaders can come to share tongues with StarClan, like the Moonstone. Twilight :When Leafpool is trying to figure out whether to run away with Crowfeather or not, Spottedleaf tells her to follow her heart. Leafpool, thinking her heart was with Crowfeather, ran away, only to come back following the news of the badger attack. Sunset :Leafpool is mad at Spottedleaf for telling her to follow her heart, believing that if she had not run away, Cinderpelt would not be dead. Spottedleaf comforts her, saying that her heart lies in being a medicine cat. When Leafpool asked her why she didn't tell her this, Spottedleaf says because how would she convince her if she didn't show her the wrong path. Later, Leafpool spots Daisy's kits chasing a butterfly. They told Leafpool that the tortoiseshell cat showed it to them, saying they could chase it. Leafpool thought they meant Sorreltail, but she was with her kits in the nursery. Later it is revealed that the tortoiseshell cat was Spottedleaf and she was trying to tell Leafpool the truth about how Mothwing became medicine cat. Spottedleaf also shows Leafpool that Cinderkit is a reincarnation of Cinderpelt. In the Power of Three The Sight :When Jaykit is injured and is asleep in Leafpool's den, she appears in his dream, comforting him and telling him that Hollykit and Lionkit are all right. When Jaypaw visits the Moonpool she guides him out of the Place of No Stars, where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were persuading him to join them. She then tells Jaypaw it is his destiny to become a medicine cat. She also tells Poppypaw that she is not dead when she saw Starclan. ''Eclipse :She appears in the prologue of the book, speaking with Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Whitestorm. At first she is stalking a mouse, disturbing the flea-bitten Yellowfang. When Yellowfang seeks Spottedleaf's opinion on whether they should tell the three or not, Spottedleaf says truth is a powerful weapon and there must be careful way StarClan have to use it, and they must use it carefully. Long Shadows :She appears in a vision to Jaypaw with Bluestar, Silverstream, and Yellowfang, who are worried about the outbreak of greencough in ThunderClan. Sunrise :She appears to Jayfeather and tells him that StarClan doesn't know everything when Jayfeather seeks StarClan to find out who killed Ashfur. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She discusses with the other StarClan cats about what they should do about the Prophecy, and how they should let Lionblaze and Jayfeather know which sister, out of Dovepaw and Ivypaw, is the third in the prophecy. Fading Echoes :Spottedleaf, Jayfeather, and Yellowfang venture into the Dark Forest to discover why Tigerstar is training Clan cats. When Brokentail appears and demands that they leave, Spottedleaf tells Yellowfang to go back to StarClan. Yellowfang eventually agrees and tells that she will wait by the waterfall. Spottedleaf continues into the Dark Forest with Jayfeather, and asks Tigerstar why is he training living cats from the Clans. Tigerstar tells them that they practiced fighting because they are warriors wishing to retain their fighting skills. He insists that they leave, and finally Spottedleaf and Jayfeather retreat from the Dark Forest. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :She appears tending to Poppydawn, who is nearly dead from greencough. She mentions that Poppydawn is so weak that she won't survive unless she gets fresh-kill soon. Later, Poppydawn dies because prey was so scarce. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace'' :Spottedleaf appears when Ravenpaw falls asleep at the Moonstone. She is sympathetic and tells him that Firestar, Ravenpaw's old friend, will help him. Short Stories ''Spottedleaf's Honest Answer :Spottedleaf is the main character in the story. She speaks about what she thinks about Firestar and Sandstorm. She says that she will love Firestar forever, and that even if she had lived as a medicine cat, cut off from her love, she would walked by him as he became a warrior, then deputy, and then leader. She also states that Leafpool has a special destiny before her, and that she will guard Squirrelflight and her sister as best as she can. It was also confirmed that Spottedleaf and Tigerstar, her nephew, were descended from SkyClan. Character Pixels File:Spottedkit2.png| Kit Version File:Spottedleaf.apprentice.png| Warrior Apprentice Version File:Spottedleaf(MCA).png| Medicine Cat Apprentice Version File:Spottedleaf(MC).png| Medicine Cat Version Family Members '''Father:' :AdderfangRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :SwiftbreezeRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :PatchpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :RedtailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :LeopardfootRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :WillowpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :CloudstarStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :BirdflightStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :GorseclawStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :SpottedpeltStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :TigerstarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :GraystripeRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: Nieces: :SandstormRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: :NightkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MistkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Great-Nephews: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, page 2: Deceased, Residence Unknown :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :StormfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39: :BumblestripeRevealed in Eclipse, page 159: Great-Nieces: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :FeathertailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :BriarlightRevealed in Eclipse, page 159: :BlossomfallRevealed in Eclipse, page 159: :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: Great-Great Nephews: :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: Great-Great-Nieces: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Tree Quotes References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Spottedleaf's Honest Answer characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Major Character Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors